2 Worlds Collide
by PARAMOREROCKS and Hoodie
Summary: At Goode High School, Annabeth Chase is the new rich and wealthy girl from San Francisco and already seems to be the most popular girl there; as for Percy Jackson has been there since freshman year and is still a total r-e-j-e-c-t. But what happens when these two faces meet for the first time? A/U not demigods -P
1. Fitting In Ain't My Thing But Cutting Is

**A/N- Hi y'all! Thank you to whoever is reading this! I just couldn't wait to write this story! So please review after you're done! You don't have to, but I'd appreciate it. Thanks!**

**PERCY  
Fitting In is Just Not My Thing…But Cutting Is**

"Percy," I woke up to my mother whispering in my ear. "It's 5:30. Get up while Gabe is still asleep." I sat up and stretched my arms, yawning. I was glad she woke me up before Gabe. I would've been screwed if I was still in bed when he got up. I waited until my mom walked out of my bedroom before going over to my desk.

"Fall break's over…" I mourned to myself. I longed for breaks from school. School just made my life a little more difficult. Since mom thought of the idea of making go to public school in seventh grade… it didn't help anything. In my middle school years, I went to Yancy Academy. It was meant to be a school for "special" kids like me. But, for a school that was entirely of special kids, I didn't make many friends.

Maybe it was because I had more to me than everyone else did.

Well, for one thing, I have dyslexia and ADHD. Not really a big deal. But, I am also a high-functioning autistic guy. By looking at me or hearing me talk, you would never know, but it affects me a lot. Loud noises hurt and "sets me off". So does the word "retarded". But I don't ever say so. That just makes me look bad. Also, I have asthma. Not something that should make you terrible or anything. But according to everyone else, it made _me _an outcast.

What made it worse was when I met a dude with dyslexia (nothing else) that lives in the same apartment building as me that went to Yancy who was an eighth grader that liked to make a joke out of every detail he knew about me… Luke Castellon. He was always the most popular guy at school. He also always liked to _torcher _me… and still does. I would say he was the bully of the school, but that would technically be incorrect because I seemed to be his only target. And soon, I was everybody else's target too.

Home-life wasn't necessarily the best either. I was always told my real dad was lost at sea. When I was 10, she married Gabe Ugliano. He didn't really like his disabled step-son, or should I say _slave? _I was lucky if I came home and all he did was cuss me out and spit in my eye. Yup, that was a lucky day. But… Mom always seemed to make me feel better, even though she knew none of what happened at school. She just has that magic touch.

I looked through my drawers of my desk to find what I hid all the time. Finally, I looked in the bottom drawer of the left side and found it. I picked up the razor blade and set it on the desk. Once I got dressed ̶ a black t-shirt, light blue jeans, gray high-tops, and a gray jacket ̶ I rolled up my jacket sleeve, picked up the razor blade, and slid it across my wrist on an empty space as usual, it blending in with all the other cuts.

I stared as the red blood fell from the break in my skin and dripped on the desk. I opened another drawer and took out a disinfectant wipe and cleaned my desk ̶ which was starting to get a red stain ̶ and then got another one and pressed on my cut, waiting for it to stop bleeding.

"Percy," I heard my mom say on the other side of the door. "Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah, hold on a second!" I replied, wiping the blood off vigorously. I quickly got out a big Band-Aid from the same drawer and decided to put it on the cut. It would eventually stop bleeding. I rolled down my sleeve and ran to the door, opening it and almost running straight into my mom.

"Oh, hi," I laughed, nervously.

"I'm glad I got you up early," she said, "You take a long time."

"Great, thanks…" I said sarcastically, with a slight laugh. She just gave me a quick smirk and motioned me forward to the kitchen.

Now I suppose you'll ask why I just cut myself or at least why I _have _cut myself. Well, just look at all you just heard about me. Now what do you think? It just seems like it's the only thing I can control. I can't control being autistic, dyslexic, hyper, wheezy, bullied, teased, made fun of…. I just _can't _control that. But I _can _control this. It just gives me the feeling of… power.

I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the counter-table and sipped some of the glass of milk that was waiting on me. As I sat the glass back on the table, I rubbed my eyes, removing some morning sand. I quickly finished the glass of milk and went to brush my teeth and comb my hair out.

"Do you not want any breakfast?" my mom followed me down the hall way to the bathroom.

"Nah, I'm not that hungry," I replied, then started brushing my teeth.

"Are you sure?" she nagged, "I'll make you some blue pancakes!"

"I shad I no hongy!" I replied with the tooth brush in my mouth.

Mom started to laugh. "What?"

I spit in the sink and brought my head back up with a laugh. "I said I'm not hungry!" I repeated what I meant to say.

"Oh, ok," Mom laughed. Once I was done brushing my teeth, I motioned her out of the doorway.

"What are you doing, son?" she giggled.

"I want you out while I take a wiz," I laughed, ready to close the door.

"Wait a minute," she said with a smirk, standing back in the doorway.

"Mom!" I protested with a grunt.

She laughed. "OK, OK, I'm going!"

I closed the door behind me and closed my eyes. It hurt to kick out one of the only three people that made my life worth anything, other than my best friend Grover and my cousin Nico…

**A/N- Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try to update soon. I know I have a lot of other stories I'm still not done with and probably won't be pretty soon, but I was dying to upload this story. Review please! Thanks! :D**


	2. First Day Quite a Freaking Charm

**A/N- Who's glad I updated? *crickets chirp* this is why I like crickets. They're there when no-one else is. LOL anyway, please leave a review. :)**

**ANNABETH  
First Day… Quite a Freaking Charm**

"Baaaaariiiiing! Baaaaariiiiing!"

My alarm clock yelled in my ear as I shot up in my bed. I rolled my eyes as I realized this was my first day at another new school. This time we moved to Manhattan, New York, me and my dad. My dad, Fredrick Chase, is a professor. He's moved to different schools all the time. This time he was moved to Goode High school. Usually, he works at a private school, but this time, it was a _public _school.

I got up and looked out the beautiful view I saw from my window. I looked around my new room. We had a lot of mansions all around the world. At least I'd know that I wouldn't have to give up my home no matter where we moved.

OK, yeah, now you know that yes, I'm rich. Living the dream. There probably isn't one place on Earth I haven't been. I also can afford a lot of the most expensive clothing in the world. But sometimes, being rich isn't an advantage. You have pretty much everything you wanted. Now all you gotta do is find SOMETHING in the world to want.

I went through my closet wondering what to wear. There were so many choices, especially since it took up the space of two rooms. I decided to put on some cut off jean shorts and an orange silk tank top. The first day at a new school, I don't want to stand out. Even though fall was close to being over, it was still quite warm outside, which I suppose is a good thing. I put on some pink high-top converse and walked out of my huge bedroom.

Downstairs, I walked into the kitchen to pick out some breakfast to eat. Dad walked in and smiled, spreading his arms.

"Sweetie, you look adorable!" he said, walking towards me for a hug. He pressed my head on his chest and stroked my hair. "Don't be nervous. You always make it."

"I know," I said as he released me. "It's just…"

"It's a public school," he finished for me. "It's scary at first. But I went to public school. It won't hurt you to."

"I guess you're right," I said, "You're always right."

"I'm not always right," he smirked, "_You _are, Smarty Britches."

I rolled my eyes, opening the fridge and getting a carton of orange juice. I poured it in a glass as my dad said, "Oops. Late for work. I better go before they get my hind end." He walked out the door after giving me a quick kiss on the forehead and saying "Good luck at school, honey. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad." I replied after he walked out. This was typical, him leaving me all alone. It didn't matter though. At least he trusted me.

Well, sometimes I think he puts his trust in the wrong blonde haired girl's hands. I've always been used to moving, but nothing hurt as much as moving away from San Francisco. It was my home. Moving to New York practically killed me. I wasn't going to keep thinking about it though. I just got everything and walked out the door to go to school.

~0~

I drove up to the high school in my red Mustang as I saw a crowd of kids stare at me in the expensive car. I got out, got my stuff, and walked towards the school. I was stopped by a tall blonde guy that was actually quite handsome.

"Why, hello new girl," he said with a smirk on his face, grasping slowly and gently for my hand. "I'm Luke and what might your name be?"

"Hey," I said, nervously, "I'm Annabeth."

"Cool car," said a red haired girl with paint splattered jeans and pink sparkly shirt. "I'm Rachel Dare."

"And I'm Charles Beckendorf," said a very tall and buff African American boy. Locking arms with him was a very pretty girl who I already seemed to wish I looked like.

"Selena Beauregard," she said, knowing what I wanted to know. I looked to see a goth looking girl come over beside Rachel. She had short black, spiked hair and electric blue eyes. She raised her hand slightly, twiddling her fingers (like a wave). "Hi, newbie," she said. "You seem tense." She walked over and put her hand on my shoulder. Then she laughed. "Don't be. You're with us now. I'm Thalia Grace."

I was tense. These people didn't even know me but after seeing me pull up in a fancy car, they automatically accepted me. It wasn't a bad thing. I just wasn't sure if it was good…

"So," said Luke, "Where ya from?"

"San Francisco," I answered.

"Whoa," said Thalia, "Why did you move that far?"

"My dad got transferred."

"Who's your dad?" asked Rachel.

"Fredrick Chase."

"The new teacher is your dad?" said Luke. "I suppose you're smart."

"I'd say so," I grinned. He smiled back. OK, OK, I guess he was pretty cute. No. He was _hot. _I wasn't blowing this chance.

"So, I'm guessing your girlfriend's pretty, isn't she?" I said.

"She would be," said Luke, "If I had one. I'm single."

I blushed a little bit without even the slightest hint why. He just seemed to keep staring and smiling at me. He looked down at my bags. "Can I help you with those, Annabeth?"

"I guess you can," I answered as he picked up my fancy red bag. The three other girls giggled when he put it on his shoulder as if it were his. I started to laugh too.

"Yeah Luke," said Thalia with a laugh, "Where that thing with pride!" Then he started trying to walk as if he were on a runway. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Hey you're not the only one who can strut his stuff!" said Charles, walking over and taking the bag and started walking the preppy walk Luke was.

"Charlie, do I have to be the man in this relationship?" Selena rolled her eyes.

"Yes can you carry my bags for me?" he laughed in a feminine voice. Selena continued to roll her eyes.

"There you are!" said one of two boys that looked exactly alike. They came running to Luke, nagging him.

"Hey, Annabeth," said Luke, "Meet my two half-brothers, Travis and Conner."

"Which is which?" I laughed.

"Not important," said Luke as they ran inside Goode. The bell rang. "We should probably get to class."

"Probably," I laughed.

~0~

Lunch time. I didn'texpect to be surrounded by the cool, rich gang. I didn't expect a bunch of boys to stare wooingly at me and whistle every time they passed by. I didn't expect to be the most-liked girl there already. Well, I guess it wasn't that I didn't _expect _it…

It was that I didn't _want _it.

Soon, I finished my lunch and decided to go get some air. A few of the girls said "Oh, we'll come with you!"

"No thanks, I just need to be alone," I replied, kindly. I walked outside and looked around the tiny quart yard. I turned around and saw the Stoll brothers looking outside. Apparently for me because they smiled once they saw me. I walked away very quickly in hope that they wouldn't follow me… and then I ran into somebody, dropping my books.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," I heard a voice while I was on the ground. I opened my eyes to see a boy with black hair and green eyes kneeling down and picking up my stuff with a crippled boy and a younger (freshman?) boy with black hair and pale skin standing behind him.

"It's OK," I said, "Really."

"He-re's y-your stuff," he stuttered, handing me my books.

"Thank you," I greeted.

He smiled.

"Hey," I said, "I'm Annabeth."

"I know," he answered. "The new girl."

"Dude, we have to go," said the crippled guy, "Bye, Annabeth." The boy got up and ran after the other two boys.

"Wait!" I yelled, standing up, "I didn't even get your name!"

He looked back for a second and yelled, "Not important," and continued to run off. I stood there clueless of what guy had just run into me. The guy who just helped me when I dropped my stuff.

Then it was time to go to chemistry.

**A/N- Thanks for reading! Make sure to review, peepz! Thanks! ;)**


	3. Partners Suck Then Rule Then Suck Again

**I'm so sorry for the late update! My laptop broke but now I have an iPhone but its much harder to write on. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**PERCY**

**Partners Suck!... Then Rule!... Then Suck Again!**

The blond hair, the gray eyes! This chick had everything. Too bad she would never like me. She deserves better anyway. I mean, can you imagine a girl like her dating a guy like me? No, I didn't think so.

"Percy!" Grover snapped. He must have known I was daydreaming about Annabeth.

"What?" I replied in shock.

"Snap out of it dude!" Nico said, "Chemistry is next and I heard Mr. Chase didn't take crap."

"I'll be fine," I said. "I'm a big boy."

"Just making sure," said Grover.

"Ha, ha!" I said sarcastically.

We walked to chemistry and sat at the table we usually sat at. Each table had four seats and the number of students was uneven so we sat by ourselves. Then I saw Annabeth and Mr. Chase walk in together.

"Go sit in that extra seat next to Mr. Jackson over there," said Mr. Chase to Annabeth. _Uh oh,_ I thought. _This sucks_.

"Ok," said Annabeth, and then she walked over to our table.

"So," she started, "Your last name's Jackson. What about your first name?"

"Percy," I said.

"Named after Perseus in Greek mythology?" She replied.

"Yeah, my family is full if Greek geeks," I joked.

"That's nice, " Annabeth laughed. "What about them other two?"

"That's Grover and Nico," I said, pointing at them.

"That's cool," said Annabeth.

"Yeah..."

Class then started with Mr. Chase introducing himself. "Hello," he said, "I'm Mr. Chase. Lets start by..."

I then zoned out thinking about the girl beside me. She began to twirl her blond, silk hair and a strand landed on my shoulder. I felt like yanking it and feeling how soft it was, but that would have made class a little awkward.

"Partner up with the person beside you," he announced.

"Uh... Grover be my partner!" I said

"Who'll I be with then?" Nico asked.

"Annabeth," I answered.

"But I'm not beside her."

"I'm not that disgusting to you, am I?" Annabeth said.

"No not at all, it's just... Fine."

The worst part was it was an "at home" assignment. And she definitely wasn't coming to my house.

~0~

I drove up to the address she gave me after school , only to see it was bigger than my whole apartment building times 30. This had to be the wrong address.

It wasn't.

She came out on the porch and motioned me to come there. I walked up to her porch.

"Hey," she said. "Let's get started."

"Ok."

~0~

We walked in and I sat down on the couch. The house was huge!

"So, wanna listen to some music?" Annabeth asked.

"Who do you have?" I asked

"A lot just tell me who you like." Annabeth said, "What's your favorite song?"

Well, my actual favorite song is "Welcome to My Life" by Simple Plan but I wasn't gonna tell her that, because every time I listen to it, I burst out into tears. It just describes how I feel so well. So I just went with my second favorite song.

"'Set the World on Fire' by Black Veil Brides," I said.

"Oh my gosh I love that song!" She replied, playing it. "Wanna play questions?"

"What's that?" I asked.

"We just ask each other random questions," she answered.

"Ok," I said. "What's your favorite band?"

"Icon For Hire," she said, "Who's yours?"

"Nickleback," I said.

"I love them!" Annabeth exclaimed, "What's your favorite show?"

"Um... George Lopez, what about you?"

"Jersey Shore," she laughed. We kept asking each questions and got to know each other quite a bit. Annabeth is an "everything" girl. She practices every religion, loves every genre of music, show, or book, loves every animal, and her favorite color was a tie between 8 different colors. For someone popular, she was very kind and smart. She was different.

I liked it.

She also found out a lot about me too. Things like, how I don't have a religion, my favorite color's blue, and my favorite animal's a dog.

"Wow, I feel like I know everything about you now!" Annabeth said. I just laughed and nodded. Finally, her dad, Mr. Chase, came home and helped us with the project, though I have a feeling Annabeth would've been able to do it herself in 5 minutes.

~0~

The next day we were in Chemistry and had extra time to work on the project. Suddenly, Luke flung a piece of paper towards Annabeth. She looked at it and I know I shouldn't have, but so did I. The note said:

"I feel so sorry for you, having to sit next to and be partners with that retard, Percy Jackson. He's a pain. Lol! But anyways, wanna go out Saturday? The movies, maybe? Catch you later!  
-Luke ;)"

I almost started to cry reading that but I forced myself to hide the pain. What happened next really killed me though. She replied on the same sheet of paper:

"He's not that bad, but I'd rather be partnered with you ;) sure! I'd love to! What movie do you wanna see?"

It felt a dagger slipped right through my chest. To think, I thought she was different, but just like my own cousin, Thalia, she had turned and let popularity conquer her mind.

I'd never felt so heartbroken.

~0~

At home, I ran straight to my bedroom and got the razor. I was so pissed and embarrassed, I got the razor and cut and cut and cut, not caring if I cut another cut I'd already had. I cut and cut until the pain left away but this time, it didn't go away as I felt tears starting to run down my eyes. I hated my life. I suppose love nor the pursuit of happiness wasn't meant for this loser.

* * *

**Poor Percy :,( he thinks love ain't meant for him. If any if y'all have any tiny scene ideas then let me know. Until next time!**


	4. The Start of a Perfect Day

**PLEASE READ! So, I've decided they ****_won't _****be demigods, but that's only because there's a few parts where I want some of the characters to have memories of their parents to make it more dramatic. Hope you like it. I have alot of plans for this story. :D**

* * *

**ANNABETH  
****The Start of a Perfect Day**

Immediately after school was over, I got into my car and drove home, keeping a smile on my face the entire ride. I was so happy. The hottest guy in school had asked me out. That is _not _something to be all like "Oh well, people get asked out all the time. Not a big deal." It was the hugest deal!

I finally made it to my house and unlocked the door and led myself inside. I looked to see my dad sitting on the couch watching "Big Bang Theory", which made me burst into laughter. He looked to see me and immediately picked up the remote and quickly changed the channel to Animal Planet.

I laughed. "Your secret's safe with me, Dad," I said.

He rolled his eyes and changed the channel back to the adult comedy. "So, how was your day? I mean, I see you in Chemistry, but nothing else."

"Oh, it was great!" I said, "And speaking of Chemistry..."

"Oh, yes, I saw you passing notes," he replied, shocking me.

"What? How?"

"You don't know how to hide things well, Annie," he said.

I squinted my eyes shut and sighed. "Am I in trouble?"

"No," he answered, "But, I do expect you to be paying attention during class. This better not be happening in any other subjects, understand?"

Relieved, I responded, "Of course not! Luke just needed to ask me something."

"Which was...?"

"Oh yeah," I said, "That's what I was planning on telling you. I'll be out on Saturday. I'm going to the movies with Luke."

"What movie will you be seeing?" he asked, being his usual protective-self.

"Um... I actually have no idea," I answered, truthfully.

"It better be, at the most, rated PG-13!" he demanded.

"Yes, of course," I obeyed.

He smiled, "Ok, then, I suppose you may go."

I jumped up with joy. "Yay! Thank you so much!"

"Wait a minute," he interrupted my happiness, "Is Percy not coming to work on the project?"

I thought for a moment. "Maybe he's busy. I wouldn't worry, Dad, we need a break every once in a while."

He sighed. "Well, ok."

I smiled and headed for my room until my phone began to ring. I looked at the collar ID but it was just a regular 212 number, so the person wasn't saved in my contacts yet. Curious, I answered the caller.

"Hello?" I said.

"Yeah, is Annabeth Chase there?" asked a familiar male voice that I couldn't make out right away.

"Yes, you're talking to her actually," I said, "Who is this?"

"Luke," he answered. "I called to see what you wanted to do on Saturday?"

"Oh, hey," I said, "I thought we were going to the movies?"

"Well, we don't have to," said Luke, "It just depends what you want to do."

"Anything is fine," I said, "Surprise me."

"That sounds fair," said Luke, "I'll pick you up at six."

"See you then," I smiled once again before hanging up and heading straight to my room. I skipped inside and looked around happily at the light purple walls. I began to twirl in delight, spinning gracefully around, ending my gaze on an old photo hung on the wall. It was me as a little girl with my dad... and my mom, and half brother, Malcom. I slowly walked towards the picture. We were outside in the park in Florida, sitting at a picnic table when I eleven years old.

We were at a family reunion. I remember it like it was yesterday. My family consisted of plenty of cousins, aunts, uncles, and half-brothers/sisters. We also had a lot of pets, so there were plenty animals to play with. There was games, singing, dancing, and the most amazing food to eat. It was the best day of my life. The next day was the worst though.

~Flashback~

_I walked home from school, the usual routine, skipping the cracks as a tradition. It was very hot, so I was continuously swiping sweat off my forehead and waving my hand as a fan. I stopped at a lemonade stand and bought a glass from the little seven year old boy at the stand, and then continued to skip along the sidewalk. I put in my headphones and began listening to some Japanese music (which, at the time, was a recent obsession of mine) and swayed my head, singing along to the foreign music, _"Shiranai shiranai boku wa nani mo shiranai, shikara reta nochi no yasashi-sa mo..."

_I finally made my way to the big ranch house. I picked up the potted plant from the ground and got the key to the front door which lay underneath it, and attempted to unlock the door. It turned out, it was already unlocked and I had just locked it back by doing that. I finally opened the door and looked at the crowd of people inside._

_I walked in and slowly removed my book bag and layed it on the floor at the front door. I took out the earphones slowly as well and stuffed it in my pocket with my iPod. I saw my dad hugging my aunt, his sister, them both bawling. The room was crowded with family I had seen just the day before. They were all crying and/or giving me looks of sympathy as I slowly walked in the room._

_Malcom walked towards me and gave me a hug, using his left arm to wrap around me, squeezing me tightly, and his right hand to press my head against his chest. I looked up as I saw him began to weep. He was choking on his tears, unable to speak. All of this was shocking, seeing people that had almost no emotions crying before me. Malcom looked down at me, his throat choking, mouthing the words 'I'm sorry...'_

_I looked around and began to ask what was going on. The only person I didn't see there was my mother, Athena. Her and I were never close. In fact, none of us ever saw her. She was always busy with work. She was very smart. I didn't know what her job was, but it had to pay very well, considering how many houses we had around the world._

_I pushed away from Malcom. He hesitated, but finally released me. Slowly, I walked towards Dad and looked up at him, my eyebrow raised in confusion. I was beginning to choke up. Seeing the people I loved crying was something that broke my heart. I couldn't help but cry as well._

_As tears ran down my face, I asked my father, "What's going on?" This question made him burst into tears violently. He quickly grasped me, hugging me even tighter than Malcom did. Confusion got the better of me as I pushed my dad away from me. "I want to know what's going on. Now."_

_"Honey," said my dad's sister, "Your mother is in the ICU. She was in a terrible car crash. A drunk driver ran into her, while driving a transfer truck. Your mother lost a lot of blood. They don't think she's gonna make it. The best thing we can do is hope."_

_I didn't know what to think. I was feeling mixed emotions that I couldn't make out. My eyes left my family and looked towards space and tried not to think of the mixed emotions, the family crying in the living room, the tragedy that took place with my mother. I shook all the thoughts away as I slowly walked into the kitchen and threw away the plastic lemonade cup that was now empty. _

_Later that day, we went to the hospital to see my mother, who was lying on her death bed. We cried over her as my father and I held her hands. Soon, she took her last breath, and was gone. We weeped, hugging and wishing we could turn back time to save our beloved Athena. But we couldn't. We just had to deal with it._

End of Flashback~

I cried after thinking about that day. I took the picture off the wall and tried to think of happy memories to make myself quit sobbing. I looked down at the picture and began to take my thoughts to the day of the family reunion.

~Flashback~

_The sky was a clear, beautiful blue and was free of clouds. The temperature was perfect: not too cold, but not too hot either. Everyone was having an amazing time. People were havaing karaoke and as someone sang, everyone would grab a partner and dance to the song as well. _

_Soon, the food was done and most of the family was lined up to get the amazing buffet of food: barbeque, hamburgers, hot dogs, macaroni, steak, roast, pork, beef, soup, vegetables, mashed potatoes, gravy (white or brown), a huge selection of beans, smooth corn/corn on a cob, BBQ chicken/ribs, ham, turkey, seafood (from cat fish all the way to oysters), and plenty more sides (from chicken and dumplins to french fries), so, there was quite the selection of food._

_Mom, Dad, Malcom, and I had got our food and sat down at one of the picnic tables closest to us, in the sunshine. Mom and Dad sat down at one side of the table while Malcom and I sat across from them. Malcom was making a mess on his clothes with his food while I had to get up a measure of times to get him some napkins. _

_I sat back down with the fifth napkin I had got for Malcom. "You are a freaking _pig!_" I complained as I handed the cleaning utensil to him._

_He laughed. "I didn't cook the food, sister dear, so don't blame me for it's messy sauces!"_

_Mom rolled her eyes and handed me a roll. "You need to eat more, Annie. You're skinny enough as it is."_

_I playfully sighed as I accepted the roll offer. "Thanks," I said. I stuffed the roll in my mouth as my parents laughed. _

_Soon, we were through with our meals and decided to get some dessert. I got a doughnut, and everyone else had got cake. Yes, I was the little doughnut outcast. Dad offered to feed my Mom. She accepted his offer and opened her mouth for him to stick the piece of vanilla cake in her mouth. He decided to miss on purpose and landed the cake on her nose._

_She gasped in horror and swiped the cake off her nose. "Who do you think you are, mister?" she said, standing up and looking down at my father. He looked up at her and laughed at her cake-covered nose. "I believe I am Fredrick Chase, and who do you think _you_ are?"_

_She smirked and gave a demonic giggle. "Well, I believe I'm..." she started, picking up her plate and lowering it to match his face, "...smart enough to do _this!" _she continued, smashing the chocolate-y goodness on his face as he gasped and burst out into laughter._

_"Are you serious?" he said, wiping the chocolate off of his face and clothes. "Are. You. _Serious!?"

_"I believe my name is Athena," she said, laughing as he continued to chant this question. _

_"You know what?" said Dad. Mom crossed her arms and gave him a serious look. "What?" she asked. He smirked as he picked up his vanilla cake and threw it, aiming for her face, but missing and hitting her shirt collar, cake dripping in her shirt, most likely soaking into her bra._

_"Oh. My. God. Fredrick!" she exsasperated, picking the cake bits out of her shirt and throwing the remains at Dad. He laughed as he picked the thrown remains off his shirt and sticking them in his mouth, consuming the vanilla cake. _

_Mom went over to Malcom and picked up his chocolate cake. "Hey!" he protested as Mom ignored his plea, and aimed for Dad. Dad dodged as the cake landed on my uncle. All this led to was screams and people dodging cakes, causing other people to get hit and aim for more people as the cycle went on and eventually became a random family food fight. All I know was I was glad all I got was a doughnut._

~End of Flashback~

I laughed but still had tears streaming down my cheeks. I couldn't stand thinking about my mother anymore. It hurt too much, no matter how little I talked to her. She was still my mother. It killed me to watch her go. If only I could have talked to her more, had closure, than maybe I wouldn't feel so guilty for letting her die.

I shook the thoughts out of my head once again and stuck the picture in my closet. One more look at it and I might just break down, crying uncontrollably. I wiped away the tears and looked in the mirror. My eyes were terribly puffy. I got out makeup and covered the rings around my eyes and walked out of my bedroom.

I looked at the recent call by Luke and pressed send.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Yeah, hey, it's Annabeth," I said.

"I know," he laughed, "I have collar ID. Whatcha need, Sweet Cakes?"

"Um, well, you know how me and Percy are partnered up together for that project?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," he responded, "Once again, I feel sorry for you."

"Don't," I said, "Anyway, do you know where he lives?"

"Oh yeah," said Luke, "He lives blow me in the same apartment. His room is B-6."

"Can you give me the address of the apartment?" I asked, getting a piece of paper and a pencil and jotted down the address he gave me.

"Thank you," I said.

"Anytime," he replied.

I smiled. "Bye."

"Bye," he hung up. I walked out to my car and drove up to the address of the apartment Luke gave me. I wanted to see if Percy and I could work on the project a little bit more.

I walked in the building and up the stairs and found room B-6, and knocked on the door. Then the door was opened by a woman with black hair. "Hello?" she said in a kind, gentle voice.

"Hey," I said, "Is Percy here? We're partnered up for a project and I wanted to see if he could work on it right now."

"Oh yeah, he's here," she said. "I'm Sally, his mother."

"Hello, Ms. Jackson," I greeted, "I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Hi, Annabeth," she said. "Why don't you come in?" She motioned me to enter her apartment. I walked in and looked around. It was nothing compaired to what I was used to. It was very small. The living room was about 4 times smaller than my bedroom. Clothes were scattered everywhere and you could make out every stain on the carpet. It didn't smell too good either. It reeked of alcohol and smoke.

"Oh god, ignore the mess," said Sally, "I've not cleaned in a month. I've had to work extra hours lately and Gabe doesn't know how to get off his hind end and do something for himself."

"Gabe?" I asked.

"Oh, Percy's step-father," she answered. "My husband."

I thought about asking her why she married the man if he doesn't know how to do stuff, but that would have been rude of me, so I just responded with a simple "Oh."

"Why don't you have a seat?" She inquired, politely, removing some blankets and clothes off the couch and throwing them on the recliner near by. I smiled and nodded towards her as I sat down.

"Where is Percy?" I asked, looking around.

"His room," said Sally, standing to where she could yell across the hall, "Percy!"

"Coming!" his voice yelled back. Then, he walked through the hallway saying "Mom, is somone here? Because, it sounded like you were talking to some-" then he stopped once he saw me look back at him over the back of the couch. "What are you doing here?" he asked, as if he didn't _want _to see me. Then, he looked down at his arms and his eyes widened and he pulled down his jacket sleeves quickly.

_What was that about? _I thought. "I'm a stalker," I laughed to answer his question. "Muahahaha!"

He laughed nervously. "Nice to know..."

"I'm just kidding!" I giggled, "Want to work on the project?"

"Sure..."

~0~

The next day (Friday), Percy was acting very nervous, as if by knowing where he lived, something bad would happen. I don't get what the big deal is. I mean, it's not like I'm some killer or anything. Chemistry was very quiet because today, Dad (or Mr. Chase) was giving us a lecture about how to set up a chemical equation using a table. I looked to Percy who was fiddling with his jacket zipper. Grover was knawing on his pencil and Nico was asleep.

I tapped Percy's shoulder and he looked up. "Hey," I whispered in his ear, "Can we work at your house today? We're having my house looked at and we can't be there while it is going on."

He thought for a moment before saying, "OK, I'll leave the door unlocked."

Classes were cut short because there was a one o'clock dismissal. I don't know why, but I was pretty happy either way. I was hungry once we were let out, considering the fact that lunch was cut short too _and _that it was the usual disgusting slop they served, so I just went through the drive-thru at McDonald's. I couldn't leave Percy out, knowing I was going over to his place, so I got him a double cheeseburger and a large coke.

Finally, I made it to the apartment. I walked in and found his room and knocked on the door, expecting Sally to answer like yesterday. But she never came. I wondered if anyone was even home, because no matter how hard or much I knocked, no one came. Then, I remembered that he said he would leave the door unlocked, so I slowly turned the knob and opened the door, peeking in and looking around to see if anyone was there. No one was in the living room so I walked in and closed the door behind me.

I walked down the hallway and listened in each room to see if it was Percy's. Then at the end room I heard music playing full blast. I listened closer to hear the song "If Today Was Your Last Day" by Nickleback, remembering that was his favorite band. I slowly opened the door and looked inside the room. He was standing at his desk doing something, his back facing me.

"Is Percy home?" I said, scaring the daylights out of him.

"Ouch!" He screamed, "God!" He turned around, looking down at his arm, grinding his teeth in pain and grasping his right hand around his left wrist. I looked closer to see that now his wrist was bleeding heavily. I gasped.

"Are you okay?" I dropped the McDonald's bag and ran to him.

"I'm fine..." he hissed, "I was using the knife and you startled me so I got cut."

"I am so sorry," I said as he began to walk out of the room. I picked up the McDonald's bag and followed him, walking into the kitchen.

"It's OK," he said, getting some wrap out of a first aid kit and proceeded to treat his cut arm. "It happens alot. I just hope the blade didn't go too deep."

"Are you sure you're fine?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he said, patting the injury.

"I could take you to the hospital if I need to," I said, walking towards him. "Let me see it."

"No, it's cool," he assured me. Regardless, I quickly clenched his hand attempted to look at the cut. Then, I saw plenty of cuts and scars up and down his arm. My jaw dropped as I grasped his other hand and saw the same sight of cuts and scars. He pulled away violently. "What do you think you're doing?" he said angrily, pulling down his jacket sleeves.

"What happened to you?" I asked, curious of the cuts.

"The people down stairs have a cat that absolutely hates me," he answered, his voice shaking.

"Oh... well, I got McDonald's!" I excitedly announced.

I looked at him, watching him furrow his eyebrows, confused. "What did you get?"

"I got you a cheeseburger," I said.

"No, I'm asking _where _you got it," he corrected.

"McDonald's," I answered. He still raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"What's that?" he asked.

My jaw dropped at his question. "You did _not _seriously ask me what _McDonald's _is, did you?"

"Well, I know what it is, I've just never ate there," he said, "And if I _have, _then it's been a while and I don't remember it."

I gasped. "My god, Percy! You don't get out much, do you?"

He shook his head. I laughed. "That ends now."

He looked at me shocked. "What?"

"Come on," I said, grabbing his arm and dragging him to my car, ready to give him the best day ever.

* * *

**The song that Annabeth was singing as a little girl was "A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night" by Soraru i think's the name and it's the same maker of Vocaloid I think. I wanted to add that being her obsession because foreign music is my new obsession lol. Well, please review! Possibly follow? Maybe even favorite? :D I love you all! ;)**


End file.
